


It's No Surprise

by antonzaleski



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad's a dumbass, M/M, Ray curses and snarks a lot, The usual fare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonzaleski/pseuds/antonzaleski
Summary: From the prompt on tumblr:I'm in a BradRay mood, something fluffy? Ooh! What about jealous!Brad? We all know Brad is super hot, so I think it'd be fun to see someone hit on Ray & Brad gets jealous





	It's No Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Def Leppard song _Love Bites_. I haven't written anything worth a damn in literal years, and I genuinely love this. Also, I'm a dumbass, and I forgot to write down who requested this.

They were just talking. It was as casual a conversation as any other around the Humvees; when there wasn't anything to shoot, they just shot the shit. Ray was making some stupid face, probably calling Encino Man a retard again, or maybe even Godfather. Perhaps he was recalling some advice his weird, touchy-feely uncle gave him at age six. Whatever it was, Reporter threw his head back and guffawed, a little too boisterous for Brad's taste, like he was trying a bit _too hard_ to gain Ray's approval. 

No. They were just talking, Brad. It was a conversation, just like any other they've ever had. Reporter had no ulterior motives, and he definitely wasn't trying to get into Ray's MOPP suit, at any rate. If he inched closer, it was just instinct because he felt so comfortable with the team. His feelings for Ray were the same as anyone else who rode with him: platonic, and _comfortable_. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Yet, anytime the reporter's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, or his eyes scanned Ray's body for even half a second, Brad got jealous. Fist-tight, nostrils-flared _jealous_. A particular jealous he'd never quite experienced before, even seeing his former fiancée galavanting with a man who wasn't him. But this, this threw him for a loop, because while his feelings for Ray obviously warmed his chest and put a rather ridiculous grin on his face, he never assumed they could be so..possessive. Ray wasn't his. They weren't in a relationship, nor did he figure Ray even cared to be. They were co-pilots, best friends, not _lovers_.

"DUDE!", an exasperated Ray shouted him out of a hazy battle with his own thoughts, his eyebrows knitted. "Did I disturb you, homes? You need a minute?"

Brad gulped despite himself, looking almost sheepishly at his RTO. 

"I'm fine, I'm..fine," he found himself saying, which was fucking stupid and Ray saw right through it. 

"You need to talk, Big Gay Brad? Wanna pop a squat on my lap and have a therapy sesh? I'll go find a pen," his usual snark was present, but his eyes were soft.

Brad's lips were tight, and he swallowed again, gaze holding Ray's own. He looked down for a moment. "Can we talk behind the Humvee?"

Ray looked inquisitive, but nodded slowly and walked with Brad to the vehicle. 

"What's happening, dude? You're actually worrying me, and I don't like that _at all_. Did something happen? Who do I need to beat the shit out of?"

Brad put one hand up to stop him, lip twitching at the corner. Ray really would do that for him, and he knew it. His heart was thumping.

"Ray..do you ever--have you ever been..," he sighed heavily, trying to make it through his current clusterfuck of thoughts. How do you tell your best friend you're in love with them? How the fuck do people do this?

Ray was squinting up at him, probably deciding whether or not to have Doc check Brad's brain for parasites. "Bro...what the fuck are you trying to say? And when are you ever this inarticulate? It's really bumming me out, dude."

Brad took a deep breath; now or never. "Iloveyou."

He watched Ray's eyelid twitch, his lips pursing. "The fuck did you just say?"

He lent down to Ray's ear, whispering and enunciating each word like he was speaking to a toddler. "I. Love. You. Asshole."

The shorter man almost choked on a laugh, hand flying over his mouth to stifle the sound. His bit his lip after a moment, eyebrows raised at Brad. 

"You love me, idiot? You _love me_?"

Brad's tongue found his upper molar, clicking loudly. He mirrored Ray's raised brows, staring him down. "Yes, Corporal Person, is there a problem?"

The brunet snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're really dumb for a genius, you know that? So caught up in your Iceman shit that your ol' pal Ray-Ray falling in love with you flew right over that goddamn giant head of yours. You know how long it's been? Since Matilda, dude, _Matilda_! I bet you just realized it, like, ten minutes ago. Am I right? Of course I'm fucking right."

Brad's eyes were blown wide, and he hated that Ray basically _was_ right. It took him far too long; so long, he wish he had a DeLorean about now to punch his past self in the throat. 

Ray was laughing again, bitterly this time. "Got anything to say, you albino fuck? It totally doesn't surprise me at all that you didn't--"

The remainder of his sentence was merely 'MMPH!' as Brad grasped the front of Ray's suit and kissed him searingly. He pulled back almost instantaneously, not particularly in the mood to be court-martialed. Ray was in a daze, looking up at Brad for a second, then darting around the area, and back again. Brad looked pleased.

"You, you--," the brunet began, "..wow."

"Who's inarticulate, Ray?" Brad smirked wickedly. 

"Fuck you, dickhole," he spat back with no venom, a chuckle finding him.


End file.
